


Staffroom Romance? Try the Store

by shiverfawkes



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teacher/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: "You couldn't wait it out, could you?"





	Staffroom Romance? Try the Store

Arin knocked on Dan's classroom's door, the students turned to look at him, and Dan welcomed him in with a smile. "Mr. Hanson, what a pleasant surprise! How can I help you?" He asked, glancing up at him from his desk.

He hadn't seen the maths teacher in a while, exam weeks had taken up all their spare time. They were only able to steal short glances and stupid faces in the staff room before it was back to marking. He'd missed being able to go out to dinner with Arin, talk about how stressful their workloads were, or annoying things the principle had done, and share mutual interests.

Call it a staff room romance, but they kept it a secret.

After school ended they planned to book it for an evening and chill out at Dan's place. Seemed that the music teacher wasn't the only one anticipating it.

"Mr. Avidan, can I steal some glues off you? Little shits never put the lids on right." He asked quietly, the music teacher raised an eyebrow at his language, smiling softly.

Standing up, he gestured for Arin to follow. "Should have some in the store. Uh, guys just talk in your groups." He ordered the class, as he walked into the supply store at the back of his classroom.

The door shut behind them and immediately Dan's lips were on Arins. It was the first time he'd been able to do it in weeks, having not seen the younger man outside of school. His face was on fire as electricity danced through his body and he smiled into it. Eventually he pulled away smirking slightly, but before he could speak Arin pulled him back by the collar.

This one was rougher round the edges, less of a secret romance and more of a leading into something. He enjoyed the way Arin's beard felt against his face, as his soft lips pressed against Dan's chapped ones. Contrasting, utterly electrifying. This time Arin was establishing dominance, his touch weaving its way through the music teachers hair, making him melt.

Before things escalated Dan pulled away. "You couldn't wait it out could you?" He asked, his voice quiet but stern, turning round to look for the glues. He jumped a little as Arin squeezed his ass through the fabric of his khaki trousers.

"I missed you." Was Arin's reply, and Dan laughed, turning round to hold the younger man close, his hands finding the maths teachers hips, rubbing soft circles with blunt fingertips.

"I missed you too." He whispered softly in his ear before pulling away from the embrace and picking up the glues. A chaste kiss was stolen before he opened the door, knowing they couldn't stay too long or his students would get suspicious. "I'll see you after school." Dan spoke quietly, handing Arin the box of glue-sticks, watching intently as he walked out the door.

"Alright guys I need you to-"

The bell for break cut him off, and immediately the students filed out of the classroom, ignoring what he was about to say. He just slumped back in his chair. He was almost jealous of them, this class had the crown couple, whom much to their dismay he'd separated after he caught them making out in his lessons.

They had it a lot easier, he thought. The phrase "I love you" was thrown about like any other, and labels were a breeze. He'd been kissing the maths teacher for several months and he still didn't know what they were.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair before heading up to the staff room, to make himself a coffee, before his next lesson started.

To his surprise, Arin was there too, getting lectured by the Food and Nutrition teacher who was clearly wearied by the energy drink closed between his fingers. He smiled as he noticed Dan, easily giving a reason to excuse himself from the conversation as he walked over to the counter where the music teacher was standing.

"Fancy seeing you here." Dan murmured, laughing lightly as he pulled his mug out of the cupboard. "That was slick by the way, I'm pretty sure they noticed." He pointed out, and Arin gave a nervous laugh as his face flushed red.

"Can't a guy kiss his boyfriend a door away from some high schoolers, is that too much to ask?" He laughed and Dan froze up. Were they boyfriends? Was that their label? Had that been established?

Immediately Arin picked up on Dan's body language and panicked, trying to apologise. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, if you aren't comfortable- I won't- I just-"

"I like it." Dan spoke, taking a sip of his now brewed drink, just as the bell rang for them to go back to class. He gave Arin a soft smile before heading back to his classroom.

Five more periods to go. 

His last class were more so focused on coursework than practical, so the room was quiet, Dan himself was lost in a pupils work, his headphones half on as he twirled the green pen between his fingers. The bell rang and he gave his class a lazy dismissal, something unintelligible as he waved his hand in the direction of the door.

Eventually he powered through that assessment and on to the last one, unaware that Arin had walked in until the younger man lifted his headphones gently off his head.

He looked up at the maths teacher, a smile on his face, before it quickly disappeared. "Shit man, I have this last book to do, I know we planned to just run for it but I really need to-"

"I know how you are, do you mind if I sit with you at least?" Arin replied, his tone kind, Dan nodded in response, and he pulled a chair over. "So, boyfriends huh?" He asked, as Dan turned back to the paper on his desk, the pen in his hand creating words and checks with a flick of his wrist.

"You said it first." He teased, and Arin laughed, watching intently as Dan focused in deciphering some kids illegible handwriting. "You can listen to something if you'd like, I have a lot." He gestured to the headphones, now sitting in front of him.

"I'd rather listen to you." The maths teacher replied.

Dan smiled, before rolling his eyes and dropping his pen. "Fuck it." He grabbed Arin by the tie and pulled him in, pressing his lips to Arin's own, hot and heavy. His hand rested on the back of Arin's head, his other hand on the small of his back, just above his ass.

Arin pulled away. "What happened to wanting to finish work?"

"You." Dan answered simply.

"And if someone walks in?" The maths teacher replied.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Somewhere more enclosed."

And there they were, pressed up against the back wall of the storage cupboard, Arin's hands in Dan's hair, Dan's hands on the younger man's ass, holding him close.

He could feel himself getting more aroused, as Arin broke the kiss and began to bite and suck at his neck, the heat was pooling in his stomach and his boxers were getting tighter. He'd been so wound up with so little time for himself, it seemed like Arin had this planned from the start.

"You're eager." Arin breathed into his neck, hands trailing down to Dan's waist, squeezing the bulge, now noticeable through the fabric. Dan choked back a moan, still aware that people were in the building, yet the adrenaline made it all the more surreal.

The maths teacher unbuttoned the older man's trousers, slipping his hand under the waistband of Dan's boxers. His hand was cool around Dan's hardening cock, he thumbed the slit and Dan twitched letting out a strained whimper, Arin smirked, his fist closed and starting to rub up and down Dan's shaft.

"I would take it in my mouth, I'm sure you'd like that, but seeing as you have marking do to." He whispered in Dan's ear, pushing his hips up against him. Dan moaned out as Arin quickened the pace.

"You're an ass." The music teacher choked out.

"You love my ass." Arin replied, with a laugh.

"Guilty as ch-charged." He gasped as the younger man leaned his weight against him, breathing down his neck, pressing kisses down his jaw line.

Arin smiled, glancing at Dan, his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. Gasps escaping his lips the quicker Arin went. "You're close, I can feel it." The older man let out a breathy laugh. "Maybe I'll let you fuck me later if you impress me."

Dan moaned out loudly, against his best efforts to keep quiet, as he came, spurting out ribbons over Arin's hand. His knees felt weak and he leaned against the wall for support for a second.

"Christ, that was something." Arin replied, removing his hand, now sticky with cum. "How long?"

"Two weeks I think." Dan panted out, now able to open his eyes.

"Jesus. I'm surprised your dick didn't explode." The younger man replied.

The music teacher laughed, buttoning up his pants, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of his own jizz. "This is why you aren't a biology teacher."

"Why don't you teach me something about anatomy then?" Arin smirked, putting two of his covered fingers in his mouth.

Dan rolled his eyes at the line, grabbing the younger man by the waist and turning him round, his crotch against Arin ass making him shudder.

"I bet you wanted me to fill up that pretty little hole of yours, the moment you got your hands on my cock." He growled into Arin's ear, placing kisses down his neck. "Maybe I'll fuck you later, if you impress me." He repeated the line with a smirk, palming against Arin's length, hardening in his trousers.

He fumbled slightly with the belt buckle but was able to unbutton his sleek black dress pants. He was certain the maths teacher had worn them on purpose in the hopes of getting what he wanted. Dan would be lying if he said it wasn't working.

Arin whined the moment Dan's hand made contact with his dick, he gasped further as the music teacher used his other hand to squeeze his ass. 

"I would do your much loved butt-stuff, but seeing as you insisted on limiting lubricant to Elmers glue. I'm gonna pass." Arin choked out a laugh, shortly cut off by a quiet moan as Dan's hand travelled up to his chest, squeezing through the fabric.

Dan smirked, pulling the maths teachers hair out of the ponytail it was in, weaving his hands through it, tugging lightly at the strands. "Fuck, you are so gorgeous. I always forget the little things that get you hot." He laughed a little, continuing to stroke Arin's cock, he enjoyed the weight of it in his hands. 

He couldn't see that well but he could tell Arin was biting his lip, the way he was leaning against Dan told him that he was close.

"W-Well you aren't too small." Arin replied in an attempt to be sarcastic, grinding against the music teacher a little, hoping for a small bit of payback. "Fuck- Dan I'm close." 

"Go for it baby-girl." Arin shuddered, his moans music to Dan's ears, as a burst of white slicked over Dan's hand. He felt the maths teacher relax against him, and he pressed a kiss to Arin's neck, just below his jaw. 

"Sorry. I know we had plans but-" Arin tried to apologise, breathless, his back pressing against Dan's chest.

"I know. We can still go out. And y'know, _later._ " Dan replied, pausing a second before adding on. "Well, in that case, I suggest we get going before they lock up." Arin pushed himself off the older man, buttoning his trousers up, trying to ignoring the sticky feeling of cum in his boxers, as well as the stain of Dan's on his trouser leg. He must have accidentally wiped his hand on them.

"I'll get you a shirt and pants from my place, and a pair of boxers if you aren't too uncomfortable with that." Dan replied, tying his hair up, noticing the distained look on the younger mans face as he looked at his clothes.

Arin laughed. "Yes, _uncomfortable._ After I literally shoved your jizz in my mouth." 

"Willingly at that. It was hot." 

"Tell me something I don't know." Arin replied, opening the store door out into the classroom, enjoying air that didn't smell of sex. Grabbing his coat and bag from Dan's desk.

"I love you." Dan breathed out, as he watched the younger man. 

Arin froze, and Dan's heart stopped. 

The younger man, shrugged his bag over his shoulder, and unreadable expression on his face, before glancing at the music teacher with a grin. "I love you too."

 

 

 

 


End file.
